Heretofore, it has been known to use vinyl or urethane as a coating for fabric to impart improved durability to the fabric. However, it has not been known to use a flexible epoxy coating to impart the special characteristics of wear resistance, hydrolytic resistance, and ultraviolet resistance. The use of a flexible coating which does not impregnate the fabric results in a material having a pleasant "hand" or feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,400 to Palmquist et al, relates to a heat reflective fabric made by application of a transfer sheet which comprises an epoxy containing resin supporting reflective flakes to a base fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,332 to Rachinsky relates to textile fabrics having from 0.5 percent to 5.0 percent of an epoxy-ester saturant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,067 to Goldman et al, relates to a laminate having a woven or bonded fabric skeleton which is impregnated with a polymer resin, such as an epoxy-polyester resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,574 to Harpell et al, relates to a ballistic resistant article comprising a network of fibers coated with an elastomeric matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,598 to Noma et al relates to an ornamental molded article comprised of a non-woven fabric with a multicolored pattern located between two synthetic resinous layers. A rigid matrix is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,593 to Gross relates to water absorbent articles made from carboxylic polyelectrolytes which are cured with an amine-epihalohydrin adduct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,387 to Goodrich et al relates to a prepreg fabric material having increased surface tack wherein the fabric can be graphite filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,834 to Achar et al, relates to metal salts that are used as curing agents for epoxides which can be used as binders in graphite cloth laminates.